


Offuring My Apawlogies

by sansinukob



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC Turns Into A Cat typa fic, Multi, One Shot, POV Second Person, short and self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: You didn't mean it, honest to God you didn't.Luckily, you came up with the best way to offer Satan your apology.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Offuring My Apawlogies

“Honestly, do you have a death wish? Stupid normie,” Leviathan pouted after Satan walked away, seemingly pacified. “Why did you call him Lucifer in the first place?”

“I didn’t mean to!” you blurted out, the guilt already settling heavily in your heart. It was a prank suggested by Belphie but you already knew at the time how ridiculous and mean it would be to actually do it. You had absolutely zero intent to do the little “prank”, but it seemed like you had thought of it enough to have Lucifer’s name slip from your lips without thinking. The panic from offending him made matters worse and you couldn’t be thankful enough for Levi’s intervention.

“It might take a while for him to cool down, so I suggest leaving him alone for a bit.”

That should be easy, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No.

How could you even avoid him and not offer an apology? You spent the rest of the day locked in your room, avoiding Satan at all costs (which resulted in a tense dinner and making a mad dash to your bedroom and avoiding eye contact with him).

_ ‘I need to apologize,’  _ you solidified to yourself in your mind the next day. Back straightening in confidence before slumping in defeat once more.  _ `But I feel like he’s still not in a good enough mood.’ _

So you sat there, barbecue sauce on your ti — thinking about a way you can lighten up Satan’s mood before actually offering an apology.

Like the saving grace he was, Levi’s voice filled your mind.

“Little kitty cat, you saint.”

You weren’t Phineas and you had no Ferb, but you knew what you were gonna do today.

It was always a pleasure to visit the boys of Purgatory hall. Simeon with his calming presence and sweet smiles, Luke with his lovable attitude and positive energy, and Solomon.

“You should visit us more often, it's always a delight to see you,” Simeon beamed.

“I’m glad to hear that, though I’m sorry but I won’t be able to stay for long. Is Solomon in his room?”

“Yes, just make sure to knock before entering. I’m not sure if it’s safe to just barge in right now.”

“Duly noted, thanks Simeon!”

How lucky you were to have someone as witty, mischievous, and kind as Solomon to be your friend. You were sure he knew just what to do to aid you in your plan.

“I need you to help me turn into a cat. Nothing permanent, just for a few hours at least,” you explained.

“A cat? If you don’t mind me asking, what for?”

You hesitated. “Well, it’s for Satan.” You explained the situation to him and he had this amused twinkle in his eye as you talked.

“Well then, consider me your partner in crime. I’ll keep in mind to find a reason to be mad at you one day if this is how you apologize. Now, grab that jar for me. I’ll teach you a thing or two.”

You stared at the innocent rubber band on the palm of your hand. Inconspicuous enough that Satan would probably not even notice it on you.

“At least let me see if it works,” Solomon whined when the magical mumbo jumbo was done, and who were you to refuse? You slipped the band around your wrist and felt a weird sensation you could not describe course through your body. When your blurry vision cleared, you found yourself face to face with Solomon’s shin.

“Well aren’t you just adorable?” he cooed as he picked you up. You tried to protest but all you could voice out were little mewls. “Alright, I’ll put you down. I’ll get my turn one day.”

You knew Satan was in his usual spot in the library despite not actually seeing him the whole day so far. You were sure none of the brothers knew you were back in the house and were under the impression that you were with Solomon. You had covered that base as well, Solomon would say he was with you to anyone who asked. You slipped the rubber band on and felt the magic course through your body as the transformation took place.

You noticed that your fur covered the rubber band well as you strolled through the hallway to enter the library. Grabbing Satan’s attention was easy enough.

“Meow.”

Never have you seen his head turn faster. Still, you strode up to him and sat by the base of the armchair to look up to him with a tilted head.

“How did you get in here, kitten?” he asked, bending down to reach out his fingers up to your nose to sniff. Remembering how he taught you to let a cat get to know your scent and allow you to pet them if they rub their head against your fingers, you did just what you’ve seen cats do. “It’s not safe here. That bastard Lucifer would definitely have me take you out the house if he catches us here.”

He continued to read in his room with you beside him on his bed. Petting you and giving you kind glances and soft smiles every now and then. His eyes would dart to his bedroom door when footsteps echoed from the hallway but he never took his hand off of you who just laid there obediently.

“I wonder where Y/N has gone,” he sighed as he closed the book, seemingly done with it. “I’ve been meaning to apologize to them.”

Your ears perked up at this and you turned to face him. “Meow?”

“You see,” he picked you up and sat you on his lap, “they accidentally called me Lucifer yesterday. While I wasn’t completely unaffected by it, I knew they didn’t do it with malicious intent yet I decided to poke fun at them a little and so I pretended to get mad at them. Then Levi came and while I understand he was just trying to diffuse the situation, suddenly I didn’t feel like I was acting when they started to point out similarities.” You rubbed your head against his hand and purred in an attempt to comfort him.

He began to play with your toe beans. “I never wanted to scare them. I didn’t lose my temper and was just annoyed by what happened yet they wouldn’t even look in my direction after the incident. I’d never want them to fear me, I don’t know if I’d be able to live with that kind of heaviness in my heart.”

You let out a yelp when the rubber band suddenly pulled at your fur when he stroked your wrist.

“Why do you have this on you? Wait, let me take it off.” You began to squirm on his lap to get away but he held you firmly as he began to slip it off, careful to not let your fur get caught in the rubber again. You continued to try and pry his grip on you but it was too late, you felt the band slide past your paws and the magical current ceased. “There you-”

No, you did not expect this to end with you straddling Satan with one hand wrapped around your wrist and the other gripping your waist.

“Y/N?!” he exclaimed in shock. You could only only stare at him in embarrassment as the heat crept up both of your faces.

“I’m sorry!” you blurted out in a panic. “For calling you, Lucifer. I didn’t mean to and I did not want to offend you and I wasn’t scared of you! I just felt really bad and I didn’t know how to face you and-”

“So this is what this is,” he hummed as the details started to come together in his mind. “If this is how apologies go, I should consider pretending to get mad at you more often.”

“Satan,” you whined at his teasing voice and he responded with a chuckle and a caress to your face. “But, really, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I could never actually get mad at you. You know that, right? I’m sorry for scaring you like that.” You shook your head.

“You didn’t scare me.”

“Then I guess things are fine between us now?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now be a good kitty and stay here and read with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! If you want to support me or would like to request a fic, please consider checking out my tumblr! (lamentingintheuniverse.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
